Vali, Relcutant Hero& Object of Unwanted Affection
by Lady Ardath
Summary: Vali is the new teen sensation but an outcast at her school, branded a freak.Then she gets her mother's superpowers and is sent to Sky High,which she hates, but does she have a choice?For some reason, every guy in school loves her,another thing to loathe.
1. Arrival

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Sky High fic, so please be nice! Also much thanks to **Jaydat** and **xPajama Rockerx** for inspiring me and getting me motivated with their wonderful SH fics!

* * *

Vali put her arms protectively around her guitar case when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called warily, and leaned back against the headboard. Her mother, Mrs. Blackley, entered with a wavering smile on her face. 

"Listen, do you wanna talk about what happened at school today?" she asked. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What's there to tell?" Vali asked. "I was in Music, singing, and...I just got zapped with powers."

Mr. and Mrs. Blackley were supers. Mr. Blackley was the Shifter, for he could change shape at will. Mrs. Blackley was Ava the Awesome, her powers being telepathy and telekinesis. Vali, already a sophomore, hadn't displayed any superpowers, so instead of going to her parents' old high school, Sky High, she'd just gone to regular high school. Secretly she'd been relieved- there were enough supers to save the world. Besides, she wasn't exactly the best candidate. Moody yet outgoing, she had no friends. In fact, the only reason her name was known was because she'd launched a music career. She'd been working on her second album in Music class at school when she'dbeen knocked to the ground, struck dumb and blind.

Vali thought about what had happened. As the darkness swirled about her, and she'd struggled to rise, a pale-faced woman with dark hair and eyes appeared before her. "Valianta, welcome to the ranks of the Duramar, my dear." Vali had been unable to speak, of course, but the woman had continued. "We have the power to control all with our music. You have a singularly wonderful voice, but you must mix your power into it to take control of your abilities. You have been chosen to join the ranks of the most powerful beings in the world, but choose your life path well, Valianta. Choose well..."

With those cryptic words, the woman had disappeared and suddenly Vali could see and speak again. Mr. Aglio, the music teacher helping her practice for her studio recording, had been carrying her to the nurse's room. With a start, Vali realized she could hear Mr. Aglio's thoughts. It wasn't until that afternoon that she'd realized that she must've gotten her mother's powers. She'd tried out her telekinesis skills on her pencils in Math, and sure enough, she'd been cursed with her mother's super-ness.

Blinking out of her memories, Vali turned her soulful green eyes to her mother. "Marmee, why did I get them? I've never _wanted_ to be a super!" She couldn't tell her mother about the woman in her visionand the "Duramar" crap. Vali couldn't tell anyone- they'd think she was crazy! And that was exactly what Vali was afraid of.

"Valianta, it's all going to work out, you'll see! You're going to Sky High in the morning and the you'll learn to harness your powers. Don't look so glum! You've been specially chosen to help keep the world safe! Be happy!" So saying, Mrs. Blackley kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

Shuddering, Vali realized that her mother's words sounded similar to the vision-woman's. Coincedence? Perhaps, perhaps not. But she refused to think about it. With a sigh, Vali put her guitar case on the floor by her bed and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Vali rolled her eyes. She sat in the corner of the bus stop, a backpack on the ground at her feet. Her mother was waiting with her for the bus to Sky High, even though Vali had begged and pleaded that morning to be allowed to return to her old school. 

"Mom, I'm not one of those superfreaks! So I can use telepathy, so nothing! I don't want to go!" she'd cried. But, obviously, she'd been overruled by both her parents at once. Mr. Blackley's cover was as a comicstrip writer, Mrs. Blackley's was as a yoga instructor. Today, though, she'd arranged to have an employee open for her so she could see her only daughter off.

"Oh, here's the bus. Come along, let's go! _Hello_, Ron!" Mrs. Blackley suddenly used a fake-smile when the bus door opened. She hadn't teased Ron Wilson while at Sky High, but she hadn't stood up for him, either. She pushed her angry daughter up the stairs of the bus, handing her her backpack. "Don't read anyone's mind intentionally, and _don't_ let your anger get the best of you, all right?" she cautioned. Vali snorted and boarded the bus, sliding into one of the empty seats in the back. There were few students on board, as Vali's was one of the first stops. Only some Goth kid dressed in leather and a geeky boy in a sweater set were on yet.

"Hiya!" wheezed the geek. "I'm Larry."

Ignoring him, Vali called over to the Goth, "You should only wear leather taken from animals that are headed for the slaughter house, otherwise they're being killed solely for their skins." Vali herself had exactly one real leather jacket, an old and soft thing that had been her mother's. Anything else that seemed to be leather was really _pleather_, plastic-leather.

The Goth kid ignored her in turn, and Vali retreated into the corners of her mind for the rest of the trip. When they got to school, Vali made her way down to the principal's office. She'd been told by her mother exactly where that was, and so had no need to ask for directions.

"Principal Powers, I'm--" she began, but the principal cut her off.

"Valianta Blackley, correct? Follow me." The principal led Vali out of the office and down several hallways, speaking rapidly as they went. "As this is halfway through the first semester, you'll have to be evaluated by Coach Boomer during the sophomore's P.E. period, which, luckily for you, is first period this week. Ah, here we are. Boomer? Here's the kid. Do your stuff."

Vali walked into the gym, her chin up proudly. She was instantly subjected to the scrutiny of fifty sophomore students. Will worked hard to keep his jaw from dropping. This was Vali Blackley, the newest it-girl. She sang, played drums and guitar, and, with her waist-long black hair and deep green eyes, was every zine's cover girl. "That's Vali Blackley!" whispered Layla. "What's she doing here?" But no one could answer her.

"SO, YOU THINK YOU'RE HERO MATERIAL!" bellowed Boomer.

"I _think_ I should be back in Maxville High, instead in some ridiculous floating school," she answered coolly, "but, unfortunately, had no choice in the matter." She tossed her head as Coach Boomer gaped like a fish.

"UP HERE, MS. I'M SO FABULOUS!" Coach Boomer shrieked, his face turning puce.

"Actually, my name's Blackley," she retorted, tossing her bag on the floor and stomping up to the platform. Everyone got a better look at her as she did so. Dressed casually in form-fitting black jeans and a dark green tube top, her hair pulled up into a bun at the back of her head, she looked beautiful. Well, except for the horrible look on her face, which clearly said, "Back off or else".

"POWER?" demanded Boomer.

Vali shrugged. "Telekinesis, telepathy, whatever."

"DEMONSTRATE."

Vali folded her arms. "You are currently thinking the following: _Even if this brat has powers, she deserves to be sent to military school. Best label her as a Sidekick_," Vali said boredly.

Boomer was silent for a long moment, clearly struggling with her placement as the students on the floor whispered and tittered. "Hero," he finally whispered.

Vali rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She left the platform and joined the students, who seemed a bit wary of her. Vali was used to this- wherever she went she was a freak. It was announced they'd be playing Save the Citizen, and for some reason the sophomores seemed overjoyed. Vali skulked in the back of the stands as the game began, popping earbuds into her ears to listen to music. She was taken aback, however, when a certain name was announced...

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Vali's gonna have so many issues...for some reason I love giving my chars problems. PLEASE review so I know what you think!


	2. Saving the Citizen and Vali

A/N: Thanks to all for my reviews, they keep me going despite these dreaded AP exams. : P!

* * *

Vali felt someone shaking her. "Hey!" the girl beside her whispered. "You'd better get up!"

"Why?" she demanded, pulling out her earbuds crossly. She received her answer as she was thrown backwards by Coach Boomer's sonic bellow.

"BLACKLEY, UP HERE NOW," Boomer screamed. "YOU'LL BE GOING UP AGAINST PEACE AND STRONGHOLD."

Vali muttered something under her breath. The redheaded girl next to her smiled ruefully. "I'm Layla, I'll be on your team-we're the good guys. But don't worry, Will won't hurt you," she added, pointing out the scrawny-looking fellow out of the pair waiting for them.

Vali didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Boomer as she and Layla made their way down to the gym floor. She knew this was Boomer's attempt to embarass her. She knew nothing about Save the Citizen and didn't expect to win. She never won at _anything_- she was hardly the most athletic person, never mind her perpetually pissy attitude.

Layla explained the rules to her quickly at Boomer's command and they strapped on their protective equipment. Will and the dark-haired boy beside him, Peak or whatever his name was, looked at her. Will smiled and Peak- the Goth kid from the bus, Vali realized- just nodded in her general direction.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me," Vali whispered to herself. She refused to admit that she was terrified, even to herself. The game began before Vali was even ready, and Will and Layla just stood facing each other, each apparently unwilling to hurt the other. Pake, however, had no such qualms, and lunged towards his and Will's Citizen. Vali swore loudly and caught him by the back of his leather jacket.Pick shook it off and kept going, so Vali began to run and jumped in front of him.

Before she knew what was happening, a large garbage can rose up and slammed into Park's stomach. He fell without a word onto his back. Vali knelt androlled it away from him, swearing angrily. "Are you okay!" she demanded fiercely.

Pack didn't answer her, instead jumping to his feet and leap-frogging over Vali's head. She leapt onto his back and they both fell to the floor. "Get off me!" the boy yelled.

"Fine!" Vali shouted and scrambled off. She wasted a few seconds assessing the situation before she got moving again: Will was getting wrapped around with a few vine tendrils which led out through the gym window; he seemed not to want to rip them apart and Layla didn't appear to want to use more force with her green magic. Meanwhile, both Citizens were nearing death.

Grunting, she yelled to Layla, "Gimme a boost!" A large, thick, green and leafy _thing_ wrapped around Vali's waist and hurtled her through the air towards her and Layla's Citizen, which she grabbed and threw to the floor. The vine's grasp loosened andVali fell about fifteen feet, but miraculously she was unhurt, because she'd landed on something soft. Actually, she'd landed half on her citizen and half on Will's partner, Pink. Or whatever his name was.

She hurried to get off of him, because she didn't think it would be very comfortable for the boy to have a 110-pound girl on his chest. "Why do you keep falling on me?" he demanded.

"I was about to ask if you were okay, but I guess that's answer enough," she retorted, whipping her hair out of her eyes with one impatient gesture. "It's not my fault you're a bad loser!"

"I'm not a bad loser, I just don't appreciate being used as a sofa!" he yelled, getting on Vali's already frayed nerves.

"Watch it, cow-killer!" Vali screamed. He made a gesture with both fists and they lit on fire. "Those portable campfires don't scare me, hon," she said coolly. He waved on dangerously close to her and the lid to the trash can that had previously struck Poot now clapped him on the head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Boomer intoned, a note of glee in his voice. "DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU."

Vali smirked. "Happy now, Putt?"

"The name's Peace," he growled.

"Whatever, Poop." Vali led the way as she sashayed out through the gym.

Layla and Will looked at each other. After the game was over (it was to be seen whether it counted as a win if the Citizen was squashed by a member of the team supposed to be saving it), Layla had withdrawn her vines, sending them back through the window (she'd become a bit freer about using her powers since homecoming), and Will had moved to stand beside her to watch Warren and Vali fight.

"She's got...um, attitude?" Will half stated, half asked.

"What she's _got_ isa mental problem," Maj muttered as she and the rest of the Sidekicks made their way to the gym floor.

"But she's hot," said Zak. Maj poked him with an elbow. "For a, you know, a freak."

* * *

Detention was a pain in the a- butt. Unable to do so much as levitate a flea (which she was unable to do unless she didn't want to, as her powers seemed to be in a contrary mood), Vali sulked. Her CD player and iPod had been taken away, and she was left in a colorless box of a room with Warren Paks. Peace, she reminded herself. Warren Peace, the one whose fault all this is.

She glanced over at him. He was very...striking. Handsome, really, but that wasn't a word Vali was willing to use about Warren right then. She looked away again before their eyes met, and began tapping out a beatto a song she was working on, using the top of the desk before her as a drum. She closed her eyes, unconsciously humming to herself as she thought.

Warren examined his fellow prisoner carefully. He was an observer, and he liked to figure out as much as possible about people when they weren't paying attention. He noted Vali's long eyelashes, her peaceful expression, the firm set of her jaw. He gathered from his inspection (and from the bruises beginning on his chest and stomach, along with the goose egg on his head) that Valianta was a fierce and proud creature, though graceful and, perhaps even nice if she could possibly be tamed.

After about ten minutes, Vali opened her eyes. Warren moved his attention to the graffiti'd desk as soon as her ebony eyelashes fluttered, so she had no idea that he'd been gazing at her speculatively.

"Um. Are you...okay?" she asked. "I can't really control my powers"- this merited a snort from Warren -"so the trash can hit you hard, and I know it hurt."

"I guess this is your attempt at an apology?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said gruffly, her cheeks flaming a sudden red. "If you wanna drag this out I might hurt you again. I may not be able to keep a handle on my powers but that doesn't mean they don't work for me sometimes."

Warren looked her straight in the eyes and said quickly, "I accept your apology- but you have to promise to be nicer."

Valianta's cheeks became redder. "What do you mean! I've been trying to--"

"You know what I mean," he insisted. "None of us can help it that you're angry to be here. Besides, we're all freaks at Sky High, so you'll fit right in."

Vali glared at Warren's insult but her blush faded, and she answered softly, "Promise." She gave a tiny smile, which was returned and made Vali feel -forgive the cliche- slightly fuzzy inside. She and Warren spoke little afterwards until their detention was over.

* * *

A/N: Whatcha think? Please do review. I need the encouragement.

-Lady A


	3. Lunchtime Dramatics

A/N: Many thanks, people. Reviews recharge my batteries. Please do be sure to review this one, as I'll only update if I've got at least a few reviews. Just think of it as paying me for free. : )

* * *

"She's weird. And she's got serious emotional issues, if her songs are any indication. But underneath all that...oddness, is a nice-ish person. I'll vouch for it," Warren said solemnly. The Sidekick class, Will, and Warren and Vali were all at lunch. Warren and Valianta were the only two standing with their trays. The Sidekicks were (or rather, Maj was) wary about allowing Vali to sit at their table after the way she'd dissed Warren in gym. Warren's not-so-complimentary speech earned him a glare from Vali, who sniffed regally. 

"I don't need charity, okay? And my emotional health is none of your business," she snapped at Warren.

"It's his business if you're throwing trash cans at him!" Maj snapped right back, even though it wasn't technically her argument.

"Who asked you, Purple?" Vali demanded sharply.

"It's _Magenta_. And magenta is more of a pinkish-purple than a purplish-pink," Maj replied defensively.

"I don't really give a --" Vali began, but Warren placed a finger on her lips.

"Ah ah ah, we promised," he reminded, ignoring Vali's flashing eyes as he removed his finger.

"What do you mean, you promised?" Will asked.

Maj's eyes glinted maliciously. "Yeah, tell us Valley Girl!"

Layla poked Maj with her spoon, setting aside her empty yogurt cup. "Ladies, be civilized," Layla said with a grin.

Zak looked at her, confused. "What about me? I'm not a girl!"

"No, you aren't," Layla said comfortingly. "You don't have to tell us, not if you don't want to," she added with a kind look at Vali. Warren sat down, and tugged Vali down beside him so that she sat directly across from Magenta; both girls groaned at the seating arrangement.

"Why should I have any qualms about revealing that to you?" Vali asked. "I vowed to be nicer to everyone, though I highly doubt Peace was thinking of Pur-_Magenta_ when he secured my word." (Warren's protest of "My name is Warren!" went ignored as the entire table dug into their food.)

Maj seemed about to say something nasty, so Will said quickly, "Vali, when do you find time to record your music?"

Vali hesitated a moment, as though wondering how to phrase her response without sounding mean or rude. "Well," she finally answered carefully, "I mostly go into the studio on the weekends. My parents wanted me to stay in regular school, and if everything goes well, I'll be able to go on tour over the summer, so I won't miss anything." She looked away and began to polish off the sandwich on her tray.

"Did you meet any famous people when you were on tour last year?" Zak asked. Layla used her spoon to poke Zak now.

"She _is_ famous, Zak."

"I am not!" Vali cried suddenly.

"Yeah, you are," Maj said suddenly. "Everyone loves you."

"No, they don't," she said angrily. "They love the pop crap that comes out of the radio, they love the hype. They don't even know me." She quieted just as quickly as she'd flared. "Bell's gonna ring in a sec," Vali mumbled, and rose with her tray. She trundled away, and just as she disappeared the bell rang.

"Is she psychic too?" Layla asked.

"No, she was wearing a watch," Will grinned.

* * *

A/N: I'm posting this short-ish chapter and then another right after it; I didn't want to confuse you by moving forward time-wise in one chapter.


	4. Studio Sh Stuff

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, Maj doesn't like Vali very much because, if you remember, Zak mentioned that he found Vali pretty- which shall, I swear, figure into the plot. Mwahaha, I've confused you now, haven't I? Well, it'll all make sense eventually.

* * *

Vali and Warren enjoyed an odd kind of friendship. They picked at each other constantly, yet they liked it. One said something and the other pounced on it like a kitten jumps on yarn, and their arguments often escalated into full-blown shouting matches. The teachers stopped trying to break them up after they realized that the two weren'tserious. It was actually a good thing, because it meant that Valianta's sharp tongue found a harmless release- in fact, shemade a few friends. Layla was the first, because the redhead was so warm and sweet, and Will was another, because whomever his girlfriend liked, Will did too. Zak also became friends with Vali, who appeared not to mind that Zak wasn't (mentally, not literally) the brightest. Maj was a different story. She and Valinever truly became chummy, but at least they were civil to one another.

One week passed, and then two. That Friday, the subject of Vali's music came up again. The result was that she invited Warren (whom she still addressed only as Peace, but he'd gotten over that), Layla, Will, Zak, and even Maj to her studio after school.

"My manager won't be there, so we can just chill. I usually do some recording or writing Friday afternoons, and then I come in on Saturday and Sunday all day. The guys are really great about my schedule," Vali said as they boarded the SH bus. They all got off on Vali's stop, which was in an odd half-suburban-half-not area of town, and then walked a couple of blocks to the studio. It was a brightly lit, airy building with great views out of enormous picture windows. Vali led them up two floors and into the section of the building she used, where among others there was a control room and a recording room.

Vali introduced them to the people she worked with. "This is Mike"- she pointed out a short, slim young man -"Nat, and Blake"- here first a tall, imposing middle-aged woman, and then a broad, muscular man with tattoos all over his body -"and Jerry, my manager, is out today," Vali finished, and then introduced her friends.

"So...what do you do?" asked Zak.

"We just...make music," Vali replied, seemingly embarassed.

"Right, well, we've got to get started," said Mike, whose voice was surprisingly deep and had a faint English accent. He moved to the far end of the control room where they all were gathered and opened several cases. Each one contained a guitar. There were various types of electric and folk guitars, and Vali crossed to stand beside him. She looked down at them, fingering one lovingly.

"She picks one and then we meditate for a little while," Nat explained. "It was one of my ideas. It helps to spread good vibes, you know?"

"_I_ know she's a hippie," Maj whispered to Layla, who smiled but shook her head.

"I think it's cool," she muttered back. Maj just shook her head.

Vali lifted one guitar out of the case: an electric guitar. She lifted the strap over her shoulder and sat down on the floor, legs crossed. Blake, Nat, and Mike sat around her, forming an open circle. Layla, Will, Warren, Maj, and Zak all reluctantly took seats. Nat began a chant, and everyone closed their eyes. Vali breathed in and out, her expression peaceful. Warren cracked a lid open and caught Maj's eye; Magenta was peeking too. "I guess all we've gotta do is do some chanting to get her quiet," Maj whispered. Will snickered.

Nat ended the droning chant and everyone opened their eyes. Vali stepped into the recording room, and Nat and Mike took seats before the controls. Blake found chairs for the others, and soon they were all seated. Blake gave Vali a thumbs-up sign and flipped a switch. A red light went on on the mike, and Vali nodded, a smile on her face. She'd sat herself down on a stool, the guitar in her lap, the guitar plugged into an amp.

Vali hummed a key and then began to play. She let the notes come soaring out of her lungs, in a wordless song that wasenchanting. The guitar seemed to compliment her, make her whole, and to those sitting in the control room, at that moment there was nothing more beautiful than the music. But all too soon the song ended, and it was just Vali and her guitar again. Mike hit the switch and the light went off.

"Good! I love it. Maybe, intro?" Blake suggested.

"Naw, get Mike to hit those notes and then turn it into a chorus," Nat disagreed.

"Mike couldn't hit those notes if his life depended on it," Vali grinned.

"Who says I _want_ to hit 'em?" Mike demanded.

"I've got it..." Nat began.

"Harmony!" All four said together.

"What?" Layla asked, voicing everyone else's confusion.

"Mike and Vali do the notes in harmony, and then we can use it as a choral arrangement to back one of the songs," Nat explained.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with a harmonica?" Zak said, puzzled. No one bothered to answer him.

"Ok, Vals, you gotta do 'Perchance to Love' now," Nat ordered apologetically.

Vali groaned audibly. "And ruin my lunch?" she asked, pulling a pathetic face that fooled no one.

"Didn't you write that song?" Warren asked.

"I did," Vali admitted. "But only because Jerry wanted some kind of love crap song on the album. Then it turned out that he wanted the entire album to sound like that."

"Why go along with it?" This came from Will. "I mean, do what you want!"

"Yeah, and lose my record deal. He's the guy who got me the deal, he's with Raging Bull Records." Vali shrugged. "I got all the songs I wrote for me on the first album. I even got one or two on this one. I'll just have to get over myself."

So she did Perchance to Love. But it wasn't anything like the first song. Her vocals were still good, but...flat. Dead. There was no 'umph', nothing special. And Vali herself pulled faces like a dying camel while she sang, making everyone laugh.

Soon it was time for a snack, but Vali and Warren passed, so when everyone filed out, they were left in the control room. Vali had by this time switched to a folk guitar, which she leaned on her knees, her feet up on the edge of the control panel.

"So...why don't you sing something?" Warren asked teasingly.

"Like what?" Vali asked, grinning wickedly.

"I don't know...Old MacDonald Had A Farm," Warren suggested.

Vali laughed, but then she closed her eyes and sang Ol' Mac's song, for the first and probably last time. She opened her eyes after Eee-ei-oh-ing about a pig, and felt herself withdraw. Warren's eyes were glinting strangely, and he was staring at Vali almost...hungrily. "Warren...what's the matter?" she asked.

"Marry me!" Warren cried, and lunged at Vali. The guitar slid out of her lap as she jumped backwards, falling off the chair. Warren grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, Vali yelling and cursing him in Italian.

"Let me go!" she squealed, and then she screamed loud and long, makingeverybody comerunning. Blake hauled Warren off of Vali, and she sank to the floor, humming to herself to keep from crying. When the humming reached everyone's ears, it seemed that Warren calmed, and the manic shine left his eyes.

"What happened?" Nat demanded, kneeling beside Vali, who gave a wet hiccup.

"I...don't know. I was just singing some retarded song and he just...went crazy," Vali wailed. Blake released Warren, who was blinking and shaking his head as though water was lodged in his ears.

"_Quel figlio di un maiale_!" Vali yelled, and steam practically blew out of her ears. Nat shushed her.

Maj said flatly, "What exactly happened- everything?" So Vali told them. Warren in turn was asked for his story, but he seemed not to remember.

"I just...Vali was singing, and then...Blake was grabbing me. It was weird," he admitted.

Will snapped his fingers and looked at Vali. "Remember, in class, what Mr. Stupendous was telling us about hypnosis?" When Vali's expression remained blank, he said impatiently, "Don't you pay attention in class?"

"And why would I do that?" she snapped sharply.

"Just spill," Layla said quickly.

"Warren was hypnotised," Will explained. "And..."

But Vali didn't hear what he said next, because the world tilted away and went black. The woman who'd visited her when she'd been at her old school appeared before her again. "Valianta, you and I must chat," she said solemnly, stretching out a hand to Vali and pulling the girl to her feet.

"But who _are_ you?" Vali cried. She got no answer, but was instead led into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

A/N: So...enough of a surprise for ya? I promise Warren's not a psycho. Unless...oo, plot idea...But no, seriously. This was longer than the last chapter, as promised...now review so I write more! And The translation of what Vali says in Italian is, "_That son of a pig_!" Just thought I'd mention that.  
Luv to my reviewers,

-Lady A


End file.
